


I’ll Be Home For Christmas

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Christmas Music, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Bucky misses you while on a Christmas mission
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Home For The Holidays [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592
Kudos: 6





	I’ll Be Home For Christmas

Bucky was feeling sad and lonely tonight. He just had to be on a mission so close to Christmas and away from you. It didn’t help that ‘I’ll be home For Christmas’ came up on his Spotify. Bucky wanted to be home with you on Christmas. Once the song was over, Bucky set it on repeat and started singing along.

“I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents by the tree  
Christmas eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams”


End file.
